


Within One Constellation

by diamondcarrots



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Smut, holy shit i made something, lots of smut, this will be loooongs, tragedy? loljk maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondcarrots/pseuds/diamondcarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of The Great Sun Kosmos brought upon the birth of the three worlds;<br/>Out of its bright flames came Andromeda where The Sons of Sirius lived,<br/>out of its broken shards of stone came Gaia where The Sons of Galaxias settled,<br/>and out of the shadows it casted upon the universe came The Void where The Sons of Nebula resided.<br/>The three worlds co-existed in harmony until The Great Prophecy came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> THE GREAT PROPHECY  
> Two Sons of Kosmos will rise from them all.  
> The Harbinger will start the change and The Victor will bring upon The New Age.  
> Jeonghan thought he's both ...

A hooded figure walked upon the dark, trying to hide his brightness as much as he can. He pulled his cloak closer and took a deep breath, white knuckles tapped the oak doors before him. It opened by itself and the cloaked man stepped inside a great hall, at the center of it was a throne made of pure shadows and the man sitting on it looks like he was sitting on a wisp of thin black air. He put down the hand he used to wave the doors open and raised the other lazily as a greeting to the cloaked man. A playful smile was on his lips.

"I reckon the results weren't as good as we've expected?" he said as he stood up from his throne.

The other man took off his hood and the other occupants of the room hissed at the sudden intense light emanating from him. The creature was gifted with an astounding beauty. His head was crowned with long silver hair that seems to be the source of light but the creatures of the dark knew that it was him, his entirety was light itself. He spoke with a soft drawl "Actually I knew this would happen and that's why I came here. Looks like we have to do our backup plan Oh! Great Dark King of The Void Lee Seokmin" the last few words were uttered with pure sarcasm.

Seokmin laughed, his teeth was as bright as the light from the other man which made him look otherwise from the title he was just given. "Aren't you going to bow down to me then, Almost-Overseer of All-Yoon Jeonghan?"

The man named Jeonghan hissed at the insult and said between his teeth "Don't push my patience."

"Stop calling me that then, DK is just enough" his smile looked bright but commanding. He walked towards Jeonghan and put his hands on the man's shoulders. Slender fingers made their way down the man's back, towards the point just above his waist. Jeonghan let out a cry of pain mixed with anger but he did not say anything.

"Out. All of you" Seokmin barely whispered but all of his servants heard him and shadow-travelled out the room.

"So to start our backup plan" Seokmin began as he removed Jeonghan's cloak "we need to get you tainted first."

...

"There you are."

There was a flutter of wings and a small body landed on the balcony. "Lazying around on the first day of job?" he said to the man leaning on the parapet, his back on the cheering crowd below. 

"Jihoon" he said when he saw the source of the voice. He took a deep breath and pulled Jihoon closer, today's events were draining him down.

"Seungcheol" Jihoon responded as he patted his head. "What are you worried about?"

"I'm worried for Jeonghan" he said after a while. He stood up straight again and walked towards the balcony. Just a few hours ago he was only dreaming about this moment, being on top of the castle looking down all of Andromeda. He never thought he would feel this way, burdened and not the least bit happy.

"You worry too much about everything. Maybe that's why you were chosen as the Overseer of All" Jihoon stood next to him, their wings touching, lightly moved by the breeze. He felt Seungcheol tensed up so he put a hand on top of his.

When the Council of Elders announced to the Three Worlds that Seungcheol was chosen as The Overseer of All not everyone celebrated. Jeonghan was furious. Every Son of Sirius knew that Jeonghan has been working hard to become the Overseer, but he and Seungcheol were equals to almost everything but one. They were both strong, wise and beautiful beyond compare but as great as his ambitions were, Jeonghan's patience was short, so it wasn't to anyone's shock when he stormed out of the castle right after Seungcheol's name was called.

"I'm sure it wasn't that, but I trust the Council" Seungcheol sighed.

"And you should trust yourself. I have to go, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Jihoon squeezed the hand of the Overseer before flying off of the balcony. Right after he left another pair of wings fluttered by but it wasn't as soft as the angel that just left. It was frantic, more like in a hurry.

"Seungcheol!" the angel shouted, he landed ungracefully, almost stumbling on his wings "I have a bad news!" his expression said it all before he even uttered the words.

"First day as The Herald and you're already giving me a bad news Jisoo?" Seungcheol said calmly even if he was dead nervous inside. 

"Jeonghan shed off his wings" Jisoo said and he looks like he was about to cry. A desperate plea was present in his voice. To shed off one's wings means abandoning Andromeda. Seungcheol knew very well where Jeonghan was headed to and what he was about to do.

"So it's starting" was Seungcheol's only reply.


	2. One

The day was significantly hotter than usual in Gaia. A bead of sweat trickled from a boy's nest of brown locks down to his plump cheek. He wiped it with the back of his free hand and looked up the sky, the same hand now shielding his eyes from the glaring orb above. It wasn't the sun no, for the Great Sun Kosmos died over a thousand years ago, which gave way to the real source of the blazing heat and the blinding light; Andromeda. 

A new Overseer of All has been elected and Andromeda has been celebrating for days now making the Sons of Sirius brighter than they usually were -- which was actually caused by too much wine, but the boy can not complain since business is booming for him. He walked quickly through the maze of people towards the port to catch the ship that arrived from the said planet. 

The young boy cursed under his breath, he really didn't like the heat and preferred the cool breeze of the lake where they set camp for the month. It was not that much, but he preferred it over the cold and dark alley they came from. He and his gang of "almost" brothers were orphans who escaped from the horrible institution that was supposed to be their home. In Gaia, there were only two ways of living. To live as good as one can be and ascend to Andromeda as a Son of Sirius, or to indulge in the wicked ways of life until your heart turns as black as a shadow and descend to The Void as a Son of Nebula. Gaia is the in-between of the worlds, the Sons of Galaxias do not possess any power and was merely there for reproduction, an ability that the other two worlds lack, therefore Gaians take pride in their bloodline. They live in the belief that every Andromedan and Nebulans were Gaians once and their fate lies solely on which family they came from, so one must understand that to be an orphan in Gaia would deem you an Unfortunate. The young boy stopped and looked up at his chosen world.

"One day ... " he said as he started to walk again, eyes still gazing the promised world above, "I'll be up there and --" he was cut off by the body that bumped into him, sending his arse down the pavement.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to." a hooded figure hovered above him and offered to help him up. 

The fallen boy slapped the outstretched hand away and said "Well watch where you're going then, it's probably because of that hood over your eyes. " He stood up indignantly and brushed the dust off his pants, "How can you even manage this heat under that jacket are you thick in the --" his last few words were carried by the sudden breeze and his next ones were stolen by what was revealed by the wind.

The stranger's hood was no longer over his head and the boy immediately saw the shining emblem glowing on his forehead. A nest of golden hair rested on top of his head and his big round golden eyes glowed almost as bright as the emblem. The boy just stood there in perfect contrast of him — messy brown hair, tired eyes and smudges of dirt on his face.

"You're an angel" he whispered.

"What?" the unhooded stranger was taken aback by his words. He looked perfectly human, and he tried his best to blend in with the crowd hence the hood to hide his ethereal light. Impossible. The word was whispered to his head. "You can see my emblem?", the stranger fumbled for the hood and drew it back over his head. "A Son of Galaxias was not supposed to see this." His words were true, among the Sons of the three worlds, those who live in Gaia does not have the Sight, it was both a gift and a curse. It gives the thrill of the mystery in meeting a stranger but it also made them blind from the truth, easy to deceive.

"Well A Son of Sirius was not supposed to be here either -- on these parts of the town rather, I mean even the Sons of Galaxias wouldn't want to be --" the ship horn cut through the air. "I have to go." he started running towards the port but stopped midstep, turned to the stranger once again and shouted, "And by the way, I'm no ordinary human. I AM BOO SEUNGKWAN" he turned his back and slapped his bottom before disappearing into the crowd.

"Hello Seungkwan the no-ordinary-human, I'm Hansol" the stranger said even if the boy was already too far away. A curious smile painted on his face.

\---

Seungkwan ran as fast as he can. He has to catch the ship or they'll be hungry for a month. Life in Gaia was hard for the Unfortunates. He came just in time to see men unloading the craters.

"Just in time boy!" An old man with too much fat and much less teeth noticed him and approached him. He did not look as jolly as Seungkwan remembered him to be. "I'm afraid we won't be needing the usual order," he took a deep breath before continuing "trouble is brewing and everything would turn to dust before our eyes" he patted Seungkwan's back full of concern before limping back to the ship.

It took almost an hour for Seungkwan to process what just happened. He ran from one ship to another to try and find customers who would order wine from him but they all rejected him away. He finally gave up and decided to walk home straight, not wanting to go back to the store empty-handed and earn a beating or two from the owner. 

He reached their tent as the sun kiss the horizon. The smoke of the bonfire rising up into the sky towards the first stars of the night. Through the rising smoke he saw a figure wobbling in the distance, branches and twigs cradled on its chest like a gnarly infant. It was a boy, a year younger than him, a wide smile ripped his face when he saw Seungkwan outside the tent. He ran as much as the weight of the branches would allow him. 

"Chan!" Seungkwan waved his hand above his head, the smile on Chan's face reflected on his own.

The boy reached him and settled the branches in a neat pile beside the tent. "So, are we having real food tonight?" he asked the older one in between puffs of breath. A bead of sweat trickled from his temples to his jaw, which was sharp and angular unlike Seungkwan's which was soft and rounded despite him being older. His smile dimmed a little bit when he saw Seungkwan's sad eyes. "It's okay," he reassured both of them, "Maybe Soonyoung has more luck tonight"

"I don't get it" Seungkwan huffed. "Andromeda is supposed to be still in party mode right now but no one ordered wine not even a single bottle" he sat down on a log near the bonfire, grateful for its warmth. 

"Maybe they want something harder?" Chan said while thoughtfully stoking the fire. His stomach grumbled loud.

\---

Jeonghan opened his eyes expecting to be blinded by the afternoon light, the brightness in Andromeda never seemed to dim even at twilight. He braced himself for the assault but was met by darkness instead. Once his vision adjusted, he sat up and looked around. He was in a huge room, almost like a chamber although scarcely furnitured. The four-poster bed was at the center, to his left were huge double doors, two braziers blazed beside each door but it wasn't as bright as he was used to. To his right was a huge window, it was already dark outside but the two orbs illuminated the sky, one brighter than the other. Andromeda.

"Regrets?" Seokmin was leaning on one of the bed posters. He was naked from the waist up, symbols in black ink marked his chest and arms. Jeonghan can't help but appreciate the perfectly sculpted figure of the Dark King, but he didn't show it of course.

"So this is how you become A Son of Nebula? Lovemaking?" Jeonghan raised one eyebrow at the last word.

"Well, not really. I won't call this lovemaking, more like ... " Seokmin sat on the bed next to him,

"One ..." he moved an inch closer,

"Good ... " and another,

"Fuck ..." and another, until he can feel Jeonghan's breath against his lips.

Jeonghan did not flinch. He took it as a challenge instead and he was never a fan of losing, hence the reason why he's here right now. Never did he imagine submitting himself to someone, especially to a Son of Nebula but sacrifices has to be made. He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky again. "So what do we do now?" he asked as he leaned against the Dark King's chest.

"Prepare for the battle of course ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It took me so long to have this fic updated partly because I'm busy with life and mostly because I wanted to do a really good job in writing this. It's like giving birth to a child wtf. I might edit this still but I just want to see if people would still be interested in the story haha. I really appreciate your comments and support thank you.
> 
> ALSO: I FREAKING SQUEEZED SEUNGKWAN'S HAND AND LITERALLY SCREAMED "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY SON" DURING HI-TOUCH WHEW!


	3. Two

The history of The Three Worlds was embedded in every being upon birth. It was like the very spell whispered to a womb that gave life to the child inside. Seungcheol rubbed his aching temples as he wondered why he was forced to listen to it again. It wasn't as if he hated it, he knew every word by heart, but he thought that now was hardly the time for a history lesson. He looked at the Bard, old and wizened like the rest of the Council of Elders,through his fingers. He felt a warm hand on his left shoulder, he looked at the man to whom it belongs, the only young face in the room aside from him, Jihoon. "Fix yourself. You look like a kid about to throw a tantrum" he said to the Overseer.

"You're the one who looks like a kid" Seungcheol snapped back but composed himself nonetheless when Jihoon glared at him. Jihoon, being his Second In Command sat at his left, a place that was meant for Jeonghan. A horrible image of bloody wings and ripped skin crossed Seungcheol's mind at the thought of his name. He had been having nightmares about torn wings and broken hearts ever since he heard about what Jeonghan did. He glanced at Jihoon once more feeling an odd sense of peace. He had known him way before he knew Jeonghan and no one could calm him down better than him. Where Jeonghan was the rush of the waves to the shore, Jihoon was the calm of it as it retreats back to the sea. 

"Forgive me Grand Elder but I thought this was supposed to be an emergency meeting?" Seungcheol whispered to the old man sitting at his right, the Overseer he succeeded. 

"This is a part of every new Overseer's first meeting with the Council. I know you are troubled but the Law must be followed" The old man replied, every word spoken with great effort.

 _Lex ab aeterno esto perpetua._ The law ever be permanent. Seungcheol thought.

"Stories yet to be told, Truth yet to unfold" the Bard sang with a final tone. Seungcheol knew that the last line pertains to him, stories yet to be told, truth yet to unfold. It sounded like a start of an amazing adventure but recent events made him feel otherwise. The Bard went down from his pedestal and the Council of the Elders rose from their seats, as well as the Overseer.

"The meeting will now begin" the Grand Elder announced and everyone sat down except for Seungcheol.

He took a deep breath before stating the matter about Jeonghan. He expected everyone to be alerted when he was done, but the room was silent. One of the Council members stood and said "So, you mean to say that this is all about a renegade Son of Sirius?" he looked as if he was about to mock the Overseer but his face showed concern — like how a father would look at a child who scratched his knee but acted like he was about to die. "We always have a case of Andromedans leaving us to live in the shadows of The Void, how is he different from the others?"

"He wasn't just a renegade. I believe he's about to start a war" Seungcheol realized Jihoon was right. He did want to throw a tantrum. 

"Do you have proof, sir? As far as we know everything is still the way as it should be." the council member asked. 

"I only have my instincts telling me what needs to be done, and that is to prepare ourselves for what is about to come. I know Jeonghan, he will not endure a great deal of pain for nothing." Seungcheol said. His hands were balled into fists.

The room was filled with murmurs as the council members discussed the matter by themselves. Some whispered agreement to their fellow council member, others shared their own dread with the Overseer.

After much consideration, the Council of Elders decided that this was only a minor disturbance and only resolved to send more Watchers to keep ward and observe.

Seungcheol was not pleased but he thought,  _Lex ab aeterno esto perpetua._

\--

" _Natus ex cineribus, et iterum in cineres,_ " three boys chant in unison as they scraped a portion of their food to the blazing fire in front of them. The sky was already blanketed with clusters of stars when they finally had something to eat.

"I never understand the purpose of this I mean," one of the boys started, pausing to swallow his food, "why do we still have to make an offering when we barely eat anything?"

"Soonyoung!" Seungkwan said in a warning tone. He may not be a religious person, for even religion is a luxury they can't afford, but he certainly knew that there's a divine force who created and presided them all. He stared at the eldest of the three of them. Soonyoung, who took care of them when they all escaped from the orphanage, who protected them and loved them as if he was their real oldest brother. Surely he was sent by the divine force, a blessing to their otherwise miserable lives. 

They all continued to eat in silence. Soonyoung chose to ignore Seungkwan rather than make matters worse. He knew how much the younger would stand for his beliefs and he doesn't want to start an argument now. He already had a rough day and he knew that the other two had as well. He also does not want Seungkwan to start questioning him about the food. 

"This is really good! I haven't tasted anything like this" Chan remarked between mouthfuls. Their meal was perhaps below average for normal Gaians, but it was already a feast for the unfortunates. Soonyoung somehow managed to bring home a whole chicken and some fresh vegetables which they roasted over the fire. "Where did you manage to get this?" the youngest one asked him over a chicken leg.

"Yeah ... " Seungkwan said, eyes squinting at Soonyoung, "where did you get this?"

Soonyoung gulped loudly before saying "uhm, from the market?"

Seungkwan did not reply, he just continued to stare at his older brother, waiting for him to expound his answer. Even Chan, Soonyoung noticed, stopped munching a piece of carrot and looked up at him expectantly.

"how did you pay for it?" 

"You know just the usual bits of labor" 

"Soonyoung!" Seungkwan demanded. "Did you steal these?" he looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes. He caught Soonyoung stealing once and begged him to not do it again. He'd rather starve than do evil things he said.

"They did not belong to anybody! Someone left it on a basket, I waited for hours for anyone to get it but there was no one so I took it. That's not stealing!" 

"It's still not yours, you should've handed it to someone" Seungkwan put his food down and glared at Chan who was about to take another bite of the chicken. 

"What's your problem? If I haven't done that all of us will be starving. Would you rather I do something 'good' or I do something for us to survive? If you haven't realized it yet we are called Unfortunates and we don't have a choice between good and bad we can only choose to live or die so stop your nonsense" Soonyoung did not know why he yelled at his brother. Maybe it was exhaustion, maybe it was the tinge of guilt he felt, or maybe he just had enough of being thrown out of places, denied of food, shelter and love that a young boy needs. He's not even an adult yet, but he took the responsibility of taking care of them without a second thought. It pained him to watch Seungkwan ran away from them.

\--

The night air was cold against Seungkwan's skin but he didn't mind. He ran as fast as he could towards the lake. His chest ached both from running and trying to fight back his tears. As much as he hated arguing with any of his brothers, he hated seeing them do bad things because he knew where that would lead them. 

He finally let his tears flow as he settled himself on a huge rock beside the lake. He's the kind of person who would put up a fight with anyone but can never handle a fight with those whom he loved. The pain for him was a hundred times worse. Unbearable.

After a few tearful seconds, Seungkwan decided that that was enough crying. He's no longer a child and if Soonyoung can't be a good influence to Chan, maybe he could be one. He took a deep breath and did the thing that always calmed him down — singing. The night air was filled with a beautiful melody and as if on cue, the fireflies started to come out of their hiding places and illuminated the trees around him. He was so deep in his own emotions that he did not notice the water of the lake start to ripple, and a figure came out of the waters.

Seungkwan can't believe his eyes when he saw it. The body of a young man was rising out of the lake, water droplets rolling down his glowing body like a thousand falling stars. His majestic wings opened at his sides and folded back again. His glow dimmed a little, except for the burning mark on his forehead, which lit up his face that transformed from confusion to recognition within a split second.

"Ahh, Seungkwan, we meet again." said he, and his voice was heavenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here I am again, updating after a loooooong time. I hope you guys would like it. Thank you so much ♥


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So I just have to put some sort of a warning here before you read this chapter. If you're not comfortable with character death or some gory details you might not want to read further. I just really have to include that part because it was necessary for the story, but trust me it's not that bad. I also want to say thank you once again for each and every beautiful person who upvoted, subscribed, commented or simply read a paragraph or two. I appreciate all of you. I know this fic is freaking confusing and that's why I feel grateful to all of you who were interested. You guys made me feel that I wasn't alone in the world. (haha cheesy)
> 
> I am also open to suggestions, or maybe questions? If you have any, just leave a comment here and I'll try my best to answer them or you can talk to me at twitter (@cheonsakyeom).

Two men stood outside an abandoned building, watching the chaos in front of them. The door of the bar across the street flew open and two men stumbled outside. Fists flying aimlessly due to their drunken state. Inside was much worse, chairs, bottle and other things were flying around, and the smell of alcohol, sweat and pride hung heavily in the air. Curses were thrown here and there, like lyrics of a horrible background music.  
"Are we really going to wait until one of them dies?" one of the men said. 

"Murder is always the worst sin of all Jun, and I was also looking forward to some bloodshed tonight" he smiled at the man named Jun, his sharp canines glinting in the moonlight.

"Oh yeah! I forgot who you were before you descended, Mr. Mingyu the Mass Murderer" Jun replied, each word laced with sarcasm.

Mingyu was about to say something wise to him when he noticed a group of men walking towards them. He recognized them in an instant and he started to walk away trying to yank Jun with him but it was too late, his eyes were already glued to the young boy leading the group. Blond curly hair, a head shorter than Mingyu, slim built but with fierce eyes. His Mark blazing gold on his forehead.

"Minghao," Jun whispered. Everything hit him all at once, memories flashing before his eyes in quick succession. This was the curse every Son of Nebula bear. Unlike the Sons of Sirius who ascended to Andromeda fresh, pure and innocent, Voidans retain their memory and the most vivid of them all was their last one — The memory of how they died.

"What are you two doing here?" Minghao said when his group approached the two, but he didn't have to ask, one quick glance to what was happening across the street and he already knew the answer. Mingyu caught his eye movement and smiled "That has nothing to do with us," he pointed towards the chaos, more men were pouring out of the club to the streets and to Mingyu's delight, he saw a pool of blood near the door. "We were just passing by, but you know us, we always love a good show, so we decided to stay and watch."

Minghao knew he was lying but did not say a word about it. Instead, he said, "You can not interfere with their fate."

"And neither can you angel, so what are you doing here?" he waited for an answer but the other just glared at him. Interfering with the life of a Gaian was against The Law. No Andromedan nor Voidan may kill a Gaian. They also can not influence their decisions and choices, Gaians must function in their Free Will alone, but Voidans always found a way around this rule. "Come on Jun, it's boring here, let's go somewhere else" he yanked Jun's arm harder this time and both of them started to walk.

"Things are about to change my dear angel boy, you better report that to your new Overseer," Mingyu said without looking back. 

\---

Jun stared ahead, letting his feet (or more like Mingyu) drag him away. He thought that the pain he was feeling was the worst torment possible. He remembered it clearly as if it happened just yesterday. The first time he met Minghao, an Unfortunate who was employed by his family to work as their houseboy. Jun's family was very influential in their part of the town, running the biggest gambling den, and so he always knew that he will end up in The Void when he dies. He grew up watching his parents throw away money as if they were leaves that fell from a tree. He watched them torture people to extort money and take away everything they own if they will not pay their dues. Everything in his world was dark, not until he met Minghao. All of the boys his age was afraid of him and never even meet his eyes, but this golden boy looked at him and smiled as if he was a delicate flower, beautiful and must be loved. He never let Minghao out of his sight after that, they always stick together, which changed him bit by bit. All the darkness in his heart was chased away by his light, by his love. He taught him how to be polite, to be kind, and how to respect others. There was a small part in him that started to believe he could change, and he could be good and ascend to Andromeda with Minghao, but that small hope in him was shattered into pieces when one day, he went home and found Minghao's body swimming in a pool of blood — his blood. His parents realized that Minghao was influencing him and decided to end it right then and there, without having a second thought. "Just a silly little Unfortunate, we can get you a new one" his father had said. Jun's body went rigid, he sat there cradling his lifeless body against him. 

"Get away from him!" his mother had ordered, but he didn't move an inch, he cried and cried until he noticed the gun lying next to Minghao. He knew then what they were planning, they will tell him that he took away his own miserable life but Jun knew better. He reached for the weapon, pointed it at his own temple then —

BANG!

"Jun!" Mingyu caught him before his knees hit the ground. "Sit down you little weakling," he said as Jun slumped down on the ground leaning against the side of a brick wall. He squatted in front of him so that their eyes met "There. Feeling better?"

Jun did not answer. He just took deep breaths before he said "You're right. Murder is the worst sin of all."

\---

"You!" Seungkwan exclaimed. His face was a mixture of recognition and shock. It was one thing to bump into someone like him in town, but it's another to see a creature like him rise out of the lake. Especially this lake, it's an unmarked one, a nameless lake that only a few Gaians knew about, which was the reason why they chose to camp out here. 

"Isn't it a bit rude to greet a stranger like that?" the man said as he settled down beside him.

"Isn't it a bit rude to walk around naked like that?" Seungkwan snapped back. He might've been rendered speechless by this adonis but he will never miss an opportunity to sass anyone who sasses him. "Besides, you never mentioned your name to me, so how would I know what to call you" Seungkwan's plump cheeks turned pink and he tried to hide it by pretending to look at his shoes.

"Hansol," the gorgeous boy said. "My name is Hansol," This made Seungkwan look up and their eyes met. Brown staring at gold, and gold staring back just the same. They stayed like that for a heartbeat before Seungkwan leaned closer. Hansol's heart started to pound against his chest and his breathing was cut short. He closed his eyes and braced himself for what's about to come. 

"Your feathers," Seungkwan whispered.

"My um what?" Hansol opened his eyes and saw the boy reaching his hand out to one of his wings. He reacted without thinking and flipped his wings closer to the boy. 

"Your feathers, they're nice and soft and ... dry," Seungkwan said as he stroke each feather ever so softly. "You just came out of the water didn't you?" he looked up at Hansol once more and his eyes were full of curiosity, Hansol found it amusing.

"Stop smirking like that," Seungkwan said pulling his hand away from the boy's wings. "I hate it when people look at me like that like I'm stupid or something."

"No sorry I didn't mean to" he was apologetic but he still kept smiling "You just looked so beautiful when you're curious like that. I bet you have a lot of questions for me, right?"

"Hundreds" Seungkwan breathed out. He found it hard to speak after being complimented like that. He was always fascinated with the creatures of the Other Worlds. He had bumped into some Andromedans or Voidans from time to time but they didn't know that Seungkwan has the Sight, and he would not dare start asking questions about them. Soonyoung warned him to be very, very careful with letting his secret out. He said it would do him more harm than good. Hansol was the only one aside from his brothers who knew about his ability. If he will be honest, he was scared for some time after they first met. He didn't know anyone who was like him and he didn't know if it was even legal for a Gaian to have the Sight.

"Our wings are enchanted that way," Hansol started, "We're always ready to take flight and to fight, water doesn't make it wet and useless"

"What does?" Seungkwan asked before he could stop himself, but Hansol didn't seem a bit offended to be asked about their weakness.

"Blood." was his answer. 

For the second time that night, Seungkwan didn't have any words to say, and was grateful to Hansol when he broke the tension that was building up. "So. That answers your first question. Now, what's next?"

The wind blew then and the chill of the night air started to seep through Seungkwan's clothes, he realized just then that Hansol was still half-naked. "Where are your clothes?" 

Hansol let out a small laugh "Is that your next question?" he shook his head and reached for the robe draped over a low hanging branch of a tree above them. He pulled it over his head, covering his upper body and concealing his wings. "And I thought that you will be giving me the hard ones."

"Shut up." Seungkwan said, but he wasn't finished with his questions yet "What are you doing here in Gaia, or to be more specific what are you doing in that lake?"

"I was swimming, of course, we don't have lakes like this in our world so I go here to take a swim from time to time."

"Be serious!" Seungkwan warned him but not unkindly.

"I did take a swim!" Hansol said, but he saw that Seungkwan was serious. He knew that it's unwise to trust a stranger right away but there was something in this boy that compelled him to. "I am a Watcher and I was taking my watch. I saw someone running this way and there was nowhere for me to hide so I went to the lake. Only I heard a sad melody, beautiful, but sad, and then I saw you."

"I did notice more Watchers than usual going around lately," Seungkwan said more to himself than Hansol. "The merchants at the port also mentioned that trouble is about to come. What's going on Hansol?" 

Hansol's reply was cut by the roar of a thunder and then, there were voices carried by the wind. "Seungkwan! Seungkwan where are you?" the voices called out. Seungkwan immediately recognized to whom those belonged to.

The two of them stood up, Seungkwan started to run towards his brothers but Hansol caught his wrist "Seungkwan, I have to go. It was a pleasure to spend time with you and I hope we'll get to do it again" he drew the hood of his robe over his head and ran towards the trees.

"Seungkwan! We've been looking all over for you!" Chan said, panting between each word.

"Let's go home now. A storm is coming" Soonyoung held out his hand for Seungkwan and the younger took it. 

Somewhere in the distance, Seungkwan heard the sound of wings flapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betaed (?) so forgive me. I'll edit this once I have time again. Hope you guys like it!


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming on your way weewoo ~

The bed creaked and groaned, caused by the movement of two bodies fighting over for control until one of them submits. Jeonghan's beautiful silver locks were caught in between Seokmin's long fingers as he gripped his hair tight, forcing his head up, bending his body in a beautiful arch. The pain on Jeonghan’s head was nothing compared to the pain between his legs as Seokmin thrust into him but he liked it, he liked feeling the sting of forcing himself open to accommodate the other man's large member. He liked the pain in his hips as he moved back to meet his movements. The pain makes him feel alive.

"I'm … c-close Master" Jeonghan whimpered against the bed.

The title made Seokmin's chest swell, not of fondness but of pride. He knew that the man beneath him would only address him as such on the bed. He did not expect this to happen again after the first time he tainted Jeonghan but he found himself buried in the other’s plump ass for the 5th time that week. It was not a mystery to him though. He knew that Andromedans abstained from any sexual activities; a stupid belief that it would make them less pure and will make their lights dim, but Jeonghan was glowing underneath him, beads of sweat like diamonds against his skin.

"Cum untouched for me" he growled and it only took three hard thrusts to have Jeonghan spurting white ribbons on the sheets. Seokmin came soon after.

He gave Jeonghan some time to breathe as he lay down beside him, soft tresses spread out on the pillow, shining like a silver halo. Seokmin tried to caress his hair but the other was already turning away from him, going out of subspace as soon as his fluids come out of him. Seokmin sighed and reached out for the cloth on the bedside table to wipe himself clean.

Seokmin watched Jeonghan's sleeping figure lying on his chest. He remembered the first time he saw him, a year ago on _Procurement Day_ , the day set for gathering the souls of Gaians and leading them to their appropriate destinations. It was not as peaceful as it sounded however and it didn't take just one whole day as well, but an entire week. The process bored him to death — that was if he was capable of death at all but that's another story to tell. He watched as a _Procurare_ * hovered above a grave, his hand splayed out in front of him as he murmured the incantation for waking up the dead.

“I bet my life, smoke would come out of that grave,” someone behind him said and Seokmin felt his light even before he saw it.

He knew what he meant, if a smoke would rise out after the incantation was spoken, the soul was a Son of Nebula; but if a ray of light would shine out from it, the soul was a Son of Sirius. Seokmin was anticipating the results, the process less boring to him now that a challenge was laid out in front of him. When the _Procurare_ stopped the movement of his lips, a bright ray of light shot out from the ground. It formed a rough shape of a human except for the outline of a pair of wings behind him. The light shimmered before shooting up to the sky.

Seokmin turned to look at the owner of the light, an amused smile playing on his lips. “I want to know your name the reason why you would dare gamble your own life, let alone speak to me without permission.” His tone was calm but full of authority.

“Jeonghan, soon-to-be Overseer of all,” he said tilting his head sideways. A gesture Seokmin assumed to be something akin to a bow.

“Overseer? I think the word that fits best would be Overconfident.” Seokmin mocked him but he was intrigued nevertheless. If he was not interested, he would be walking away now, but there was something in Jeonghan’s eyes that made him stay.

“I bet my life because I know that I can take it back,” Jeonghan paused a bit, waiting for the other’s reaction. When Seokmin just raised an eyebrow at him he continued “I have a proposal that you won’t be able to refuse. It’s something about ruling over all three worlds” he finished with a dramatic flip of his silver hair.

He felt the body beside him stir, a soft snore escaping his lips. The Dark King smiled, a feeling of amusement and wonder blossoming at his chest. He did not tell him — afraid that Jeonghan would be too full of himself — but he was the first renegade to ever survive.

There were only a handful of Andromedans who tried to become a Voidan in history — none of them successful. From what Seokmin heard of, their bodies turned to ashes even before they reached The Void. This made him believed in Jeonghan’s power.

…

The rumbling of thunder shook three young boys awake. Soonyoung was the first one to get up to check the intensity of the storm. He did not dare open their makeshift tent though. All he did was stand in the middle of it, watching as a lightning cut through the night sky to create a silhouette of horror before his eyes. His lips trembled at the sight and a shiver ran through his spine.

“Seungkwan, wake him up. We need to get out of here now,” he ordered the boy curled up on a huge slab of stone in the corner, one arm draped over their youngest protectively. Seungkwan stared at him, confusion plain on his face.

“Get up NOW!” Soonyoung shouted causing Seungkwan to come back to his senses.

Soonyoung was moving around, trying to gather whatever items he could. Rainwater already seeped through the soil and if it wasn’t for the cold hard rock they called a bed, they too would be drenched. An angry wind passed by that made the tent rattle. They only have so little time.

He tossed two worn out raincoats towards the other boys as he put one over himself. Chan was still half-asleep and Seungkwan was coaxing him to hurry up. Soonyoung’s heart ached at the sight. He prayed, to whatever Divine Power Seungkwan believed in, for them to survive this night.

The storm did one final blow and the entire tent flew away from them. They hugged each other tightly as the rain poured down on them, washing away their tears. Soonyoung can hear Seungkwan murmuring prayers and he can’t help but curse the heavens. He wanted to believe that there’s a greater power watching over them but as he felt Chan shivered beside him, his faith started to diminish.

But not for long.

“O-o-over t-t-there!” Chan pointed out to them between chattering teeth. Soonyoung squinted his already small eyes and saw a light in the distance, growing as the bearer approach them.

“Hey! Come here! Come with me!” a deep urgent voice called out to them. “I saw your tent got wrecked by the storm, you can spend the night in my house or until the storm passes” the stranger shouted over the harsh sound of the strong winds.

All of them agreed without hesitations and a few minutes later, all of them were sitting near a fireplace, warm fuzzy blankets wrapped around their shoulders and a cup of warm tea in between their hands.

“Thank you, Mister …” Seungkwan started to say but he realized that they skipped proper introductions a while ago.

“Jeon Wonwoo, but no need for Mister, you can call me Wonwoo,” the man said peering at them from his couch.

“Thank you Wonwoo hyung!” Chan piped up. He was no longer shivering and his bright smile could easily replace the sun, chasing the storm away.

Soonyoung simply bowed his head in acknowledgment. He was quiet ever since they entered the mansion. He learned that Wonwoo was very rich and the chicken that they ate not too long ago belonged to him. The guilt that Soonyoung felt was eating him up but as soon as he felt Seungkwan’s warm hands around his, he visibly relaxed and was able to give the younger a small smile.

Perhaps, there was really someone watching over them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this >___< (SeokHan is rising y'all!!!!!!)  
> come find me on twitter (@cheonsakyeom) also go to next chapter for a glossary of some sort haha


	6. Terms and Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So here are some phrases, terms, etc. that might confuse you guys so I compiled them all for reference (?) haha

First of all, I drew the emblems that I have in mind for Andromedans and Voidans. Gaians do not have emblems as they are just simply, human. This is where Seungkwan's power comes in.

**THE SIGHT -** I honestly felt a bit disappointed that I wasn't able to make this clear on the previous chapters, (I will work harder), but yeah, Seungkwan is the only Gaian that can see the emblems on the others' foreheads, hence, "The Sight" why he has that power? How will that help them? You have to see for yourself haha

**Lex ab aeterno esto perpetua.**  The law ever be permanent. - is the motto of Andromedans.

**Natus ex cineribus et iterum in cineres.**  Born from the ashes, and back to the ashes - is something like a prayer Gaians say before their meal, also functions as their motto.

** I will add Voidans' motto once it appears on the story haha  
** I also do not know Latin so the phrases might look weird

**Watchers** \- are like the police undercover sent by Andromedans. Think of, guardian angel something like that. They are undercover since again they look just like regular humans to Gaians who cannot see their emblems.

**Procurares -**  These are special Gaians, like Shamans. THEY DO NOT HAVE THE SIGHT but they can feel the others' presence. They have the power to harness the energy of Andromedans and Voidans to be able to perform the "procurement" of souls. That's the reason why Seokmin and the current Overseer (plus the trainees Jeonghan and Seungcheol) were present during Procurement Day. It happens every half a century.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update this chapter as the story progress. So if you have questions or anything confusing you, don't be shy and put it on the comments. I'll work hard to make everything clearer. THANK YOU!!!


End file.
